


Embarrassing Parents

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby stories, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Oh no! Chuck, Rowena, Mary and John are gathered telling stories about their kids. What's an archangel, demon and hunter to do?This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square "Kill Me"





	Embarrassing Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me a little

“He used to run around the village naked. His willy flapping in the wind.” Rowena told Chuck. 

“Oh kill me now.” Crowley muttered. “Gabriel? Will you please smite me?” 

Gabriel thunked his head on the bar top. “Only if you can run me through with my blade first.” 

“Gabriel was like that.” Chuck reminsied. “He would refuse to wear clothes. He said he would rather be free than wear the constricting tunics that Michael made for him.” 

“Oh dear.” Rowena laughed. 

Gabriel banged his head a few times. “Kill. Me. Now.” He muttered with every thump. 

“Don’t do that Gabriel. You’ll kill off brain cells.” Chuck went back into another story. “One time, we were having a special family meeting. Gabriel shows up in only his shorts claiming if we wanted him dressed, we would have to do it ourselves.” Chuck sighed. “Those were happier times.” 

“Fergus used to…” Rowena launched into a story about sheep and baby Crowley. 

“Pass me some of that alcohol, would you?” Gabriel asked Crowley. Crowley wordlessly slid the bottle down to the archangel. 

“Hey, guys.” Sam slid into the seat next to him. 

Gabriel lit up. “Oh Sam, please say there is a world ending emergency that you Winchesters are so good at causing. That way we can escape.” 

“Escape what?” Sam frowned. 

“The horror of having our parents tell baby stories.” Crowley downed his glass. 

Sam winced. “Yikes. I’m glad my parents aren’t here.” 

Chuck overheard him. “Hey, that’s a great idea. Thanks Sam.” Chuck focused and Mary and John Winchester appeared in Chuck’s pocket bar. “Hi Mary, John. Won’t you join us? We are telling stories about our kids.” 

“Sure?” Mary sat down hesitantly. 

Sam sighed. “Pass the liquor, please.” 

Soon, the four parents were laughing hysterically at Mary’s story telling. “So Dean takes one look at Sam’s mess and goes. ‘Ew! Mommy, I didn’t do that did I?’ I go. ‘Yes sweetie, you did. You used to make bigger messes than Sam.’ For a week afterwards Dean refused to make a mess. He cleaned everything from his own butt to the kitchen table.” 

“Oh, one time when Castiel was a fledgling, that’s baby, by the way, he sat in the garden for hours. He wouldn’t give up until he saw me. He just sat there and anyone who tried to make him move, he would scream and cry. He even screamed at Gabriel.” Chuck began. 

Dean and Cas were approaching. Crowley, Gabriel and Sam made slashing motions with their hands. “Go away.” Sam mouthed. 

Dean wrinkled his brow and grabbed Cas’ arm. Cas paled when he heard what was happening. He whispered in Dean’s ear and moved away to the farthest corner of the room. 

Dean said something back and approached the adults. “Mind if I join. I got some good stories, not of baby Cas but I have some fun ones.” 

“Sure.” Chuck waved a hand and a chair pulled up to the table. “Have a seat.” 

“So, Sammy was about nine or ten. We were having a prank war and I put Nair in his shampoo. He had previously put laxatives in my chocolate milk at school the day before. Sam comes screaming out of the bathroom, bloody murder and takes a swing at me. His hair was falling out in clumps and a towel was wrapped around his waist. He has one hand clutching the towel and he screams that he will get me back. He slams the door so hard that it falls off the hinges. We stand there, staring at each other, Sam had dropped his towel in shock and it’s all hanging free.” Dean told them. 

“I remember this. You boys said a wild dog got in the room.” John frowned. 

Sam followed Gabriel’s lead and thumped his head on the bar top. “Someone get me a drink?” 

“Aw, don’t want to hear about naked Sammy?” Gabriel grinned. 

“I want to hear about that as much as I want to hear about naked Crowley.” Sam sniffed. 

“You missed that one.” Crowley spoke up. 

“What do you say we blow this popsicle stand? I’m thinking Cancun. Tequila, margaritas and beaches to forget this ever happened.” Gabriel sat up, ready to snap. 

“I’m in.” Sam agreed instantly. 

“Take us away, oh archangel.” Crowley set down the glass he was holding. 

“Can I please go with you?” Castiel begged. “They are getting worse.” 

“Sure. Hold tight boys. Angel Airways is taking off.” Gabriel snapped and the four men found themselves on a beach. A bar was not far in the distance. 

“Where are we?” Sam frowned. 

“Damnit.” Gabriel swore. “Dad’s not letting us leave. I’m sorry guys.” 

“Don’t be. We can make sandcastles.” Sam dropped down and began digging in the sand. 

“Sandcastles?” Castiel frowned. “I don’t understand that.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Teams. Me and clueless over here and Sam with the demon king. Whoever makes the best one wins.” 

“I think I’ll judge thanks.” Crowley made a chair appear. He laid back on it. 

“But that’s not an even team.” Gabriel looked between the men. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Sam grinned. “I think the human who has done this before will kick your guys’ asses.” 

Gabriel scoffed. “Where do you think Schlitterbahn got it’s idea for the life size sandcastle?” 

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Wait? Are you serious?” 

Gabriel just smirked. “Come on Cassie, time to build a sandcastle.” 

“Gabriel? Are you joking? Tell me you are joking.” Sam begged. 

“Start building.” Gabriel called. “You have until sundown. Whenever Dad let’s it that is.” 

“Gabriel?” Sam called. “Please tell me you are kidding.” 

“Bye Sam.” Gabriel moved further down the beach. 

“Better drop it Sam.” Crowley looked at his watch. “He’s never going to answer.” 

Sam sighed. “I figured.” Sam went to work building his sandcastle. When Gabriel and Cas were declared the winner by building a huge replica of the gates of heaven, Sam had his answer.


End file.
